legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 16
Naruto: Beta Episode 16: The Uchiha Exile Three years later Intuzuka has changed his looks completely. He dyed his hair blonde, let it grow out, and learned how to use special jutsu. He is also a master puppeteer. Temari: You can't catch me! (she's running around the house) Intuzuka: Oh, yes I can! (he grabs her and starts to tickle her) Temari: Hahaha, please no, hahaha! Intuzuka: You can't stop me! Hahaha! (he lets go of her and they just lie there for a moment, laughing) Alright kid, time for bed. Temari: Already? Intuzuka: Go on, you need to have energy for tomorrow. Temari: Fine, but I want a rematch in the morning. Intuzuka: It's a deal. Temari: Goodnight, I love you! Intuzuka: Love you too, kid. Gaara (pulling on Intuzuka's leg): Could you tuck me in? Intuzuka: Did Kankuro ignore you again? Gaara: I asked, but he was scared for some reason. Intuzuka (thinking): It's because he's a Jinchuriki, (he holds his stomach) like me. Gaara: Don't worry, I can go to bed by myself. Intuzuka: I won't let you. If I did let you, I couldn't tell you how much I love you. Gaara: I love you too. (he hugs Intuzuka) Intuzuka: Come on, let's get you to bed, kid. (he puts him in his bed and tucks him in) Now, get to sleep, bud. We have a big day tomorrow. Gaara: Goodnight! Intuzuka walks out of the room and the doorbell rings. Intuzuka (thinking): Who could that be? He walks downstairs and opens up the door. Intuzuka: Can I help you? Jonin: The Kazekage has sent word that he will be here by noon tomorrow. Intuzuka: Thanks for the heads up. Jonin: No problem. Have a nice night, Intuzuka. Intuzuka: You too. He walks up to his room. Intuzuka (thinking): Wow, it's been three years already. I'm going to miss the little guys. Maybe I'll have to stay. (he remembers his wife and two kids) No, even if I want to, I have to go back to my family. He goes to bed, trying to get a good night sleep. The next morning Intuzuka is eating breakfast with the three children. The doorbell rings again. Intuzuka: I'll be right back, guys. (he opens the door and sees the Kazekage) Hey, welcome back! (he gives him a friendly hug) Kazekage: It's good to be back. How are the kids? Intuzuka: Go ask them yourself, they're eating breakfast right now. Kazekage: Oh, and there are some weird people looking for you. Intuzuka: I'll go into town and check it out. Kazekage: Hurry back. I want to have dinner with you tonight. Intuzuka: Just relax and enjoy some time with your kids, I'll be back soon. He walks out of the house and starts walking around in the city. He sees some people looking for him, waving pictures around at everyone. Intuzuka: Hey, who are you looking for? ???: Intuzuka Uchiha. Intuzuka: Don't use Uchiha with my name ever again! ???: Wait, you're Intuzuka? Intuzuka: Yea. Didn't you hear, I'm not an Uchiha anymore. I was exiled by Madara three years ago. ???: Oh my god, I have to get the others! (he runs away) Intuzuka: Others? The man walks back toward him. Karin, Suigetsu, and Sayona are behind him. Intuzuka (surprised): Guys, it's you. Karin: Aren't you happy to see us? Intuzuka: Surprisingly, no. I wanted to spend more time with Temari and Gaara today. Karin: That hurts, dad. Intuzuka: It's just that you're too early. Sayona: What happened to you? Intuzuka: After I was exiled, I changed my look so I could truly cut my ties to the Uchiha family. This is the new me. Sayona: I actually like this way better than the old you. Intuzuka: Thank you, but I need to get back to the Kazekage mansion. Would you like to come? Sayona: We'd love to. Intuzuka: Then, come with me. To be continued...